Conventionally, there is known a technique in which cutting, drilling, pressing or the like is performed to a workpiece while a processing tool or the workpiece is vibrated. Specifically, there is a known dicing device in which complex vibration is applied to a blade for cutting a workpiece so as to prevent burrs or reduce blade abrasion (see Patent Document 1), and a vibration processing device in which processing accuracy or processing efficiency is improved by applying vibration to a press head from a motor via an non-concentric shaft (see Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-80442    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-285896
Also, various kinds of vibrating devices using magnetostriction or electrostriction have been proposed as a means for generating vibration. For example, there is a known vibrating mechanism in the field of vibration testing machines, a micropiston or the like, in which piezoelectric elements are provided in the center and the end portions of a lever, and the lever is rotated in a state where the bearing of the lever is a center of rotation (see Patent Document 3). There is also known a seesaw vibrating device in the field of a cell phone vibrator or the like, in which a first piezoelectric element and a second piezoelectric element are provided in the bottom below the left and right sides of a bearing shaft of a seesaw plate, and these piezoelectric elements are activated in a reversed phase so as to vibrate the seesaw plate around the bearing shaft (see Patent Document 4).    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-138128    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-25009
In order to improve the processing accuracy as well as the lifetime of the tool or the processing efficiency in the field of vibration processing, it is necessary to adjust vibration to be minute in which the displacement amount is around several microns, and improve the response characteristic by applying vibration at a high frequency. However, when vibration is applied to the blade or the press head of the processing tool as described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, it is impossible to achieve sufficient displacement amount or response characteristics in a case where the processing device has a certain amount of weight. Additionally, vibration or noise easily occurs in the processing device, and such vibration or noise becomes significant if the device has a certain amount of weight. Therefore, it is necessary to increase the rigidity of the whole device and take measures for sound insulation.
The object of the present invention is to enable efficient vibration processing by applying a sufficient displacement amount and response speed to an object to be vibrated without increasing rigidity of the processing device and taking measures for sound insulation.